1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel, a liquid crystal display, a method for repairing the same, a color filter array panel, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is currently one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. An LCD includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed there between. An LCD controls the intensity of transmitted light by rearranging the liquid crystal molecules, by applying a data signal to the electrodes.
A thin film transistor (TFT) substrate that is one of two substrates constituting the liquid crystal display is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
In the thin film transistor substrate, a gate line that transmits a gate signal and a data line that transmits a data signal cross each other. A thin film transistor is connected to the gate line and data line, and a pixel electrode is connected to thin film transistor.
When a wire of the liquid crystal display is disconnected or short-circuited, a corresponding pixel becomes a defective pixel. Thus, it is often necessary to perform a repair process. There is a problem in that the repaired pixel and the adjacent pixels have a lower or higher luminance, as compared to a normal pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.